


Keep On Whispering in My Ear

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When Darcy's jerk of a boyfriend leaves her on Valentine's Day, Pietro zips in to pick up the pieces.  In record time. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alazensupernuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazensupernuke/gifts).



> alazensupernuke on tumblr prompted: "Omg for the prompt thing will you do a Darcy and Pietro fic with the both got dumped and were celebrating one? If it's smut that's even better."
> 
> So, Lukas, from [Regular Miracles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4408577/chapters/10012373)  
> is mentioned in this one. I like to use him as the REALLY douchey ex, because Ian can be a jerk, but he’s not downright mean like Lukas was. :P
> 
> Also, nsfw. Smut ahead, folks. 
> 
> Title comes from “What I Like About You” by the Romantics.

His mouth felt perfect.  Darcy wanted that on the record.  Pietro had a perfect mouth.  And his kisses felt like a salve on a wound.  Healing. 

A painful wound that was becoming less painful with every smack of their lips. 

“Piet, you’re a fucking AMAZING kisser…” 

She felt his laughter more than heard it.  “You’re not so bad yourself…” he murmured, pecking her lips over and over again. 

“God…I knew your mouth would be criminal…” 

He sucked a mark on her jaw, licking the spot before moving back to her mouth.  His hands were clutching at her, trying to touch her everywhere at once.  “You’re beautiful…Darcy… _tako lepo_ … _Princeza…”_

The “friendly” nickname he’d coined for her the first day they met was suddenly becoming a whole new thing entirely, when he was practically purring and stroking all over her body.  It had kind of annoyed her at first, but now?  Yes.  She was his princess.  She’d be his princess all night long.  

She couldn’t really remember that other idiot’s name, not when Pietro was kissing her.  Touching her.  Wanting her.  How was this happening? God…what did he get out of this? 

He moaned into her mouth when his hands closed around her breasts. 

_Oh right.  Those ARE nice._

She raised her arms as he pulled her shirt up over her head, descending into a deluge of Sokovian praise, if his tone gave anything away. 

_Lukas…_

And just like that, unbidden, his name came back to her. Like her brain was trying to fuck her over.  The wave of sadness that Pietro had been diligently trying to keep at bay washed over her without warning.  It wasn’t that she’d been with Lukas for a particularly long time.  It was the way he’d broken things off.  He’d said some not nice things.  Not terrible.  But not nice either. To make matters worse, he’d done it in public.  On Valentine’s Day. And she’d been more embarrassed than anything else.

“Oh God…” she pulled away from Pietro and covered her face with her hands. 

“Don’t…don’t think about him…” he pleaded, reaching for her.  “He’s an idiot.  He’s a bag of dicks. If I had been there, I would have kicked his ass into the ground for you.” 

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes, she wiped them away angrily. Rubbing her nose too because it was now running like it was in a 5K.  She couldn’t believe she was crying over some douchebag instead of taking what Pietro was giving her.

“You are so smart.  And beautiful.  And funny…” he continued, tugging her hands away from her face and leaning over to kiss her.  Tears and snot and all.  “And I am willing to give you whatever you need to feel better. Good.  I want to make you feel good, Darcy…” He tugged on his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. 

_Oh.  Piet has some EXCELLENT arguments…_

He ruffled his hair, doing an amazing job at being adorable and sexy at the same time. 

“Who’s going to make you feel better, Piet?” 

He’d been dumped too.  That’s why he was there to catch her when she fell hard.  When she’d called him, blubbering almost incoherently, because Douche-Meister had left her alone at the restaurant and he was the first person she’d thought to call.  Feeling terrible ten seconds later because she was sure she was interrupting his Valentine’s Day with Kelli.  Kari.  Kimmi?   Something that started with a “K” and ended with an “i”.  But Karli had dumped him the day before, he’d informed her later, in between kisses as they made out on her couch. No, Kyli.  Her name was Kyli. Probably. 

“I’m on Cloud 9…” he grinned, going for the button on his pants, but she stopped him. 

“Bedroom…” she mumbled, bracing herself to be zipped back there.  She wasn’t disappointed.  She was soon on her bed, running her hands over Pietro’s many rippling muscles.  “I’m sorry…” she whispered as his lips met hers again.  “I’m not trying to think about him.” 

“Is fine, _Draga_ …I’m here for whatever you want.  If you want to talk about him, we can…I just thought you wanted…” 

“Your pants off?” she yanked at the button of his pants, biting her bottom lip when he undid it.  Sitting back on his knees while he pushed them down…

“I’m better with my pants off.”

He certainly looked good with them off.  SO good.  Delectable even.  She kind of wanted to bite him…right where that vein on his hip was…peeking right over the band of his boxer briefs.  Which were doing little to conceal the prominent bulge in his crotch-area.

“I dunno about better, but you look fucking delicious…” 

He smirked.  “Darcy...” She thought she caught a hint of a blush in his cheeks. Which was adorable.  God, he was a beautiful man. 

“I mean it, though…I liked you before you took your pants off.” 

He leaned forward on his knees, capturing her lips again as she reached for him, pulling him closer.  He lifted her hips and laid her down, centering himself between her legs.  She concentrated on everything he was doing.  Every place he touched felt electric. 

Her pants and bra soon joined their discarded brethren and then it was just their underwear between them.  He rocked his hips against hers, his erection rubbing against her with every thrust. 

“Piet?” 

“Hmm?”

“I want you.” 

“I want you too…” 

“No…now.  I want you now.” 

He cocked an eyebrow.  “I had…plans…” 

“I know…but can we do that next time?  I just…I need you, please?” She reached down to stroke his length through his briefs.  “Please?” 

“ _Princeza,_ you should know you don’t have to beg…” he pulled her panties off in one swift movement and she tugged down on the waistband of his.  His length sprung free, standing stiff and proud.  And uncut.  Fuck.  There should be sculptures of this.  Somewhere. 

He was inspecting her situation as well, apparently happy with what he found.  She wasn’t really surprised.  She kept everything trimmed and clean down there.  Her vajayjay was very nice, or so she’d been told…maybe not in those EXACT words, but…

He touched her tentatively, and she spread her knees further apart, leaning into it as his fingers slid with ease over her outer lips, pressing gently inward. 

He mumbled to himself, rubbing his fingers slowly over her, rubbing around her opening and sliding up to lazily circle her clit. 

“Darcy, are you protected?” he asked, still playing with her with one hand, the other was wrapped around himself, pumping slowly as he looked at her.  It was honestly the sexiest way someone had ever asked about contraceptives.

She nodded, letting out a soft “yessss…” when he slid two fingers inside her, crooking them slightly.  She let out a louder “Yes” when he found what he was looking for, sliding his fingers out of her with a sly grin.  He sucked them into his mouth, releasing them with a pop before hoisting her hips up and rubbing his cock against her. 

“Are you sure you want this now?  I hear I’m very good with my tongue…” he grinned. 

“Piet…” she bucked her hips impatiently. 

“Okay, okay…” he reached down to guide himself into her.  He grunted as he thrust shallowly, trying to let her get used to his girth.  She whined impatiently, but it didn’t do any good.  He was determined in this at least.  He was definitely…substantial.  She’d probably be thanking him tomorrow for this. 

But right now, she simply rolled her hips petulantly, begging him to please, PLEASE fuck her already. 

Soon (not soon enough) he was seated fully inside her.  He pumped his hips once, experimentally.  And once again, a little harder.  Once more, so forceful that she gasped, clenching around him. 

“Which?” he panted. 

“Last one…” she let her head fall back and he tightened his grip on her hips before settling into a pace that was so fast she couldn’t think, and felt so good that she didn’t want to.

The fucking sounds she was making.  No wonder it sounded like a porno in here when Pietro had a girl over.  It wasn’t fake, it was necessary.  The head of his cock was hitting right against her sweet spot and she couldn’t do anything but let the waves of pure pleasure roll over her. 

She came hard.  Harder than she normally did with no clitoral stimulation.  And for the first time that evening, she didn’t give a shit what she looked like.  All she cared about was how he was dragging this out for so long, and if they could do this every single day from now on. 

He followed her soon after, groaning loudly and thrusting shallowly through his release.  He collapsed on top of her, arms grasping at her. 

“Fuck…Pietro…” she shifted and he slid out of her.

“Any good?” 

“You’re the best.  You’ve ruined me.” 

He grinned smugly, curling himself around her body like a comma.  “Good.  Now you won’t ever leave.” 

“You want me to—“  She stopped herself.  Pillow talk didn’t count. 

“Be with me?  All the time?  Yes.  We already hang out every day.  It was only a matter of time before we realized that we should be doing this too.” 

“Piet…” 

“If you want to, that is.  Pardon me for taking that screaming orgasm I just gave you as proof of how good we are together.”  He pressed kisses where he could reach, up the column of her throat and down onto her collarbone. 

“Well…yeah…yeah, I want to…I mean…I’ve always kind of wanted to…but—we were never single at the same time.” 

“Well, the planets have aligned…” he grinned and nuzzled her. 

She reached for a pillow, stuffing it behind her head, she let herself relax in his arms, not thinking about anything but the lazy drag of his fingertips over her waist and lower back.    

When he spoke, his words formed against her skin, “I know that jerk you were dating wasn’t worthy of you…but I want to be…okay?” 

“Be what?” 

“Worthy of you.” 

“Pietro…” she kissed him soundly, feeling him meld even closer to her if that was possible.  “You are.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
